Miraculous Ladybug PV Fanfic
by Maddog Runner'19
Summary: Felix Agreste's family has always had a zero-tolerance policy on pointless actions. He sees no reason to help an old guy fetch his stick. But Plagg is determined... Bridgette Cheng's family has given her a deep appreciation for kindness. She jumps to help the old gentleman with his cane. And Tikki is proud... Redemption for an unlucky cat. Courage for an insecure ladybug.
1. Prologue

Miraculous Ladybug PV Fanfic

++All characters belong to Zagtoon, I am borrowing them for my own take on what might have happened if Felix Agreste were Chat Noir and Bridgette Cheng were Coccinelle++

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, this is just my take on what might have happened if Felix had been Chat Noir and Bridgette had been Coccinelle. Bear with me guys, this is my first time venturing into fan fiction. Shoot me a message if I make a mistake on the site. For example, I think there's a way to add notes to chapters later, but I have yet to find it. Just a head's up, updates will not be consistent; I'm in the middle of my master's program, and this little story is just a chance for me to escape into my imagination. It's been fun so far though, and I'm excited to see where it goes!

Prologue

Master Fu considered himself to have a good hold on his temper. He did not get angry easily. Levelheadedness was a skill that he owed to years of training in the mountains of China. No, Master Fu was a calm, unflappable mentor who could handle anything. Or so he had thought. Then again, he'd never before met the likes of Felix Agreste.

"Master! Are you alright?" the little green turtle kwami swooped down to his face.

"Yes, Wayzz, I am fine, no thanks to young Felix." Fu stood up gingerly, picking up his stick from the crosswalk. At 103, he was getting too old to be falling into the road just for the sake of his customary "rescue-the-old-man" test. That was the sixth test that Agreste had failed in one day. Luckily, Fu had plenty of disguising magic so the boy wouldn't catch on to the fact that the six old fellows who had stumbled into his path throughout the day were one and the same. Fu wondered for the millionth time why Plagg was so intent on _this_kid.

"Who was he?" Wayzz stared wide-eyed at his miraculous holder.

Fu sighed wearily. "He's _supposed_ to be our new black cat, Wayzz, but I've never met anyone so _determined_not to help!"

"Are you quite sure he's the young man for the job?"

"Well, according to Plagg, he's the only one in the city that possesses Chat Noir potential at the moment. Besides, we don't really have a choice, do we? Not with that devil Papillon on the loose."

Wayzz chuckled a little. "I am afraid young Felix is in for a rude awakening. Do you remember what happened with our last reluctant cat? And he did not even fail the _first_test, let alone six in a row. I do hope Chat Noir does not take it out on Coccinelle when he learns the stipulations of his ring ownership."

Fu smiled at the reminder of Coccinelle. Now, _there_ was a girl who did not disappoint! He had barely had a chance to "drop" his stick before Bridgette had tripped over herself to get it back to him. A little clumsy, but a ladybug if he'd ever seen one! If anyone could keep that ridiculous boy in line, she could. He was certain of it. He just had to get close enough to drop the box into Felix's bag. Never mind the test. Plagg was asking for Agreste, and Plagg was going to get him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If Felix Agreste had gone to therapy as a child, he probably would have been diagnosed with an attachment disorder. The 17-year-old had grown up in a household that had discouraged attachment of any kind, particularly physical affection. His mother and father had always frowned upon cuddling and playing as frivolous wastes of time; there had been no room for either activity in their meticulously-planned schedules. Looking back, Felix could recognize the irony of two f_ashion moguls_ viewing _anything_ as frivolous, but he had been unable to see that humor as a child.

The consistent lack of physical contact had been difficult for the kid. Felix didn't know it yet, but his number one love language was touch. Growing up in an environment that had failed to meet his needs for love had undermined Felix's social skills until they were nearly nonexistent, leaving him with a deep lack of empathy and a failure to understand the value of friendship for its own sake. Having navigated the narrow world of his childhood alone, Felix had learned to not particularly care if companions were within reach or not. Such allies usually weren't around, anyway. He had made it just fine on his own.

This attitude towards life had lent Felix a cold, stern reputation. When the heir to _Agreste Fashions_ had begun school at ten years old, his classmates had figured out quickly not to try to befriend him. Even now, seven years later, Felix successfully kept them at a safe distance. Well, all but one. One irritating little gnat of a girl named Bridgette Cheng, who currently _just happened_ to be sitting right beside his table. Felix frowned determinedly. He had come to this cafe for peace and quiet, and he wasn't going to allow Mlle. Cheng to ruin his solitude. The boy leaned back in his chair, inhaling the scent of his strong, black coffee. This was freedom. Freedom from school, from the family business, and from the bumbling octogenarians that had plagued him all day.

Felix Agreste had learned from a young age not to expect assistance without payment of some kind. His family didn't do "handouts." This was why he hadn't blinked when the first old man had taken a tumble on the crosswalk right in front of him on the way to school this morning. There hadn't been any cars coming; the man had been perfectly safe. He'd clearly had nothing to offer in return for Felix's help, and there had been plenty of generous saps (like Bridgette) in the area willing to lend the fellow assistance. They seemed to do so for no better reason than some sense of responsibility to the elderly. Philanthropy had never been the Agreste style.

Felix brooded over his mug. Bizarrely, the day had continued to produce these retirees who were seemingly determined to knock Felix flat with their acrobatics. The boy had found himself keeping track of how many Close Encounters of the Ancient Kind he'd had throughout the day, and he'd been shocked to reach the number six before school had let out. Where had these...elderly gentlemen come from? And why had they targeted Felix, of all people? For the past seven years, the Agreste heir had successfully established himself as a human island; he wasn't about to become a port in the storm for any sinking ships. Not that he had anything against old people. He didn't mind what they (or anyone else) did, as long as they left him _alone. _He had his own neatly-ordered world, and it had no place for these recent near-collisions with clumsy buffoons.

Just as this thought passed through Felix's mind, one of those very buffoons tripped and fell right into his lap, breaking the fragile peace he'd found at the cafe.

"Oof! Pardon me, young man!"

Felix grumbled at the tangle of arms and legs he now found himself in. This was, what, the seventh one in a row? Agreste had just about had enough.

"Look...~ach~... Monsieur, I don't know what your game is...~huff~...but I'd greatly appreciate it...~uggh~...if you and your fellow tumblers...~oof~...found someone else to tumble on." Felix carefully detangled himself, eyeing the interloper. He found before him a short man of Asian descent, with brown eyes that looked deeply into his pale blue ones. Felix had no choice but to meet the man's gaze, and he suddenly found himself mesmerized. He wanted to look away, _needed_ to look away before this stranger learned all of his deepest secrets and recognized Felix for the sniveling little coward he was. Painstakingly-built walls crumbled away in the space of a few moments, and the boy experienced an emotion he had not encountered since childhood: _terror._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_It was so very dark down there. Felix had a horrifying sense of déjà vu that grew stronger the further down he got. Any second now, he and his strange companion would reach that buried place, and _nothing_ would be safe…_

"Hey!"

Felix had never thought he would be glad to hear _that_ voice in a million years. As it was, he was ridiculously grateful. The old..wizard?...broke his stare at the interruption, and Felix finally regained his faculties. What on _earth _had the man done to him? Felix had heard of hypnotism, but he'd never experienced anything like it before now. He shook himself out of his reverie in time to view the source of his liberation, little _Mlle_. Cheng herself. She had her arms crossed and ahoge sticking straight up like a dog with its hackles raised. Strangest of all, she was glaring at his tormentor. Felix didn't stay to find out what that was all about. Ducking his head, he tore out of that café as though the devil were after him. For all Felix knew, that was the case.

He skidded to a stop in an alley a couple of blocks from the café and leaned against the wall, panting. He didn't really know why he'd had to run off like that: a fight-or-flight response, maybe. Yes, something inside him had pushed him to _move_ the second that creature had broken eye contact. _And he had picked flight_…_Such a coward_. The tabloids were going to have a field day tomorrow, but Felix couldn't bring himself to care. He hadn't yet completely recovered from that stare-down. It had been years since he had experienced that level of exposure, and the bone-numbing fear that came with it.

_He could remember it all so clearly…_

Lost in his memories, Felix didn't realize how late it had gotten until the sun had nearly set. Shivering, he turned back the way he had come and made his way home, avoiding the lengthening shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bridgette was fuming. It was one thing to stare into _her_ soul; she'd be the first to admit she was a bit of an open book. But, oh no, she drew the line at invading _Felix_ that way. She flipped her long, blue-black pigtails out of her face, and brought herself up to her full four-foot-six-inch height.

"What do you have to say for yourself, _Monsieur_?"

Master Fu said nothing, but Bridgette could tell he was studying her reaction. Well, she was upset, and why not? Felix had taken off like a bat out of hell. She hoped the poor guy was ok.

She glared at her teacher. "Master, I know there's a method to your madness, but you can't just grab random civilians off the street and lay all of their secrets bare!"

"…And the fact that you have a crush on this particular civilian has nothing to do with your ire, yes?"

Bridgette felt her face go scarlet. Master Fu had, as always, hit the nail on the head. But it wasn't just that.

"F-Felix A-Agreste is a celebrity with very little privacy. I'm a nobody, and I have plenty of privacy. ~_too much, really…_~Felix is hounded by the press. He's built up walls for a reason, and he should be able to keep a piece of himself safe from prying eyes." She stared meaningfully at Fu.

Her master turned away and gazed into the distance for a moment. When he turned back towards her, Bridgette could feel the burden of Fu's turtle miraculous. _Knowledge._ Master Fu had not only seen Felix's darkest secrets; he had understood them, and that understanding made him terribly sad.

"_Mon petite Coccinelle_," Fu replied softly. "It is that exact double standard that has allowed Felix to become the lonely, selfish boy he is today. If he had not been shown so much favoritism, not been set so far apart from others, he may have had a chance at happiness. Even with his homelife."

There was a lot to unpack there, but Bridgette's mentor didn't leave her much time to ponder his words before he cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Anyway, Bridgette, have you had a chance to take Tikki for a spin?"

A giggle sounded from Bridgette's bag before she could answer, and Tikki zipped out of a side pocket. The little red ladybug kwammi darted up and nuzzled Bridgette's cheek, chuckling good-naturedly.

"Now now, Master, be patient with Bridgette! You know what challenges she faces, and you knew about them before you Chose her!"

Goodness, Bridgette felt she was going to burst into flames if she blushed any redder! She smiled nervously, fiddling with her little black earrings.

"Yep, uh, still got a thing about heights, Master. I-I'm working on it though! I tried the suit out today, and climbed a couple of rooftops! My only problem, really, is standing up straight and, uh, jumping off of them." Bridgette was getting a little dizzy just thinking about it.

"Good work, mon cher! Remember, I am not trying to rush you. Tikki is right, I already knew about your fear. Something led me to you, regardless, and we will both just have to trust that pull for now. It will work out."

Bridgette returned Fu's easy smile, and felt her ahoge pop up and wag back and forth at his praise. In the past, she had tried everything to tame that little hair, but it had a mind of its own. Really, she could be a dog. If there was a dog miraculous, she might be better suited for it…

Bridgette stopped these traitorous thoughts. If Master Fu thought she had what it took to be a ladybug, then she would not let him down. Fear of heights or not.

It was getting late, and the sun was beginning to sink in the sky. She needed to head home, but Fu appeared to have one more thing to say…

"Master?"

"I have found a Chat Noir, Coccinelle. Once he joins you, you will both need to begin training in earnest. Papillon is growing stronger and surer of his power every day, and you two are the only ones who can stop him."

Bridgette hoped she looked confident as she assured her master that they _would_ defeat Papillion and take back his stolen miraculous jewel. Fu bid her _au revoire_ and left, while Bridgette took a moment to gather her things. She paused when her eyes fell on a familiar leather briefcase.

The case was Felix's…_He must've left it behind in his mad dash to escape Fu's mind-invading soul interrogation. Oh well, she'd bring it to him at school tomorrow. _


End file.
